


Drank The Potion (Still I Fear The Demons)

by Mike_Remington_Hanson



Series: 15 a Piece Prompt Challenge [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike_Remington_Hanson/pseuds/Mike_Remington_Hanson
Summary: Prompt:Fork in the Road(selected byAshfrom200 Writing Challenge).





	Drank The Potion (Still I Fear The Demons)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Officer_Jennie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/gifts).

> Prompt: _Fork in the Road_ (selected by **[Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida)** from **[200 Writing Challenge](https://www.deviantart.com/insane-1/art/200-Writing-Challenge-68163506)**).

There is strength in Hashirama's heartbeat.

Madara wakes to the song of it, to the warmth of Hashirama's chest beneath his cheek, to the comfort of Hashirama's arm around him.

Hashirama is already awake.

Madara knows this, even before he's opened his eyes. He can feel it in the way Hashirama breathes. The steady rhythm with which Hashirama's chest rises and caves. The roughness of his fingers in Madara's hair. The curve of his smile against Madara's forehead.

They wake to moonlight.

Madara knows, if he opens his eyes right now, he would see its cold glow dancing through their window, catching Hashirama in ways that sharpen his features and soften others.

If he opens his eyes, he would find Hashirama staring back.

This is what frightens him. That Hashirama would see his heart. That he would find hurt and betrayal in the deep brown of Hashirama's gaze.

For Madara wants to leave. _Has_ to. There is nothing left for him here. This village. His clan. _Tobirama._ They are reminders of his failures.

And Hashirama. The distance between them grows ever wider. Madara can feel it.

Hashirama thrives in the creation — the realization — of their shared dream. The God of his own universe, worshiped and beloved.

Madara feels himself wilting away. These days, he thinks about running. His absence would fix things. And Hashirama would not be forced to choose, between Madara and everyone else.

But still he remains. It is selfishness, Madara tells himself, not cowardice. He does not want to pull away. Hashirama burns too brightly and Madara craves. His heat. His heart. His attention.

Deep down, he _wants_ Hashirama to choose.

No, that is inaccurate. He wants to be Hashirama's only choice. Wants to be the only one for whom Hashirama's heart beats.

_His heart._

The melody of it quells his torment. Madara listens till Hashirama's heartbeat drowns out all the noise in his head. He presses close. And he stays.

For now.


End file.
